Украинский национализм
Украинский национализм — это политическая идеология, а также общественно-политическое движение, ставящее целью создание и развитие украинского самостоятельного национального государства и/или защиту национальной самобытности. Национализм требует в первую очередь национального самосознания, осознание национальной общности группы людей. Украинский национализм — разновидность европейского национализма. История Термин «национализм» был придуман Иоганном Готфридом Гердером (nationalismus) в конце 1770-х годов. Его развитие тесно связано с распадом сословного деления общества, существовавшего в историческую эпоху между ранним феодализмом и индустриализацией. Начало 20-го века Термин «национализм» появляется в украинской публицистике примерно в 80—90-е годы XIX в. Сначала этот термин использовался не для обозначения конкретной политической доктрины, а предусматривал достаточно широкий круг общественно-политических представлений и предпочтений украинского народа. Например Б. Гринченко в «Письмах из Украины Приднепровской» отличает среди украинских деятелей «формальных националистов», «проявляющих приверженность ко всему украинскому: от украинской языка, к украинской литературе, и даже в украинской одежде». На рубеже XIX—XX вв. ситуация изменилась: разделение украинского национального движения на отдельные конкурирующие течения и борьба между ними приводят к идеологизации и политизации понятие «национализм». Сначала украинские социал-демократы вполне в духе ортодоксального марксизма начали отождествлять «Украинский национализм» с «буржуазной интеллигенцией» и её попытками возглавить освободительное движение масс. Именно тогда они ввели понятие «украинский буржуазный национализм». Лев Юркевич писал в 1910 году о том, что «с возрождением неисторических наций, с национальной самоорганизацией в них классов — национальная буржуазия, которая называет себя «интеллигенцией», пытается встать во главе народа, прикрывается патриотической идеологией. Одним из самых активных оппонентов «буржуазного национализма» был публицист, печатавший под псевдонимом «Дм. Закопанець» — в будущем автор известного манифеста радикального украинского национализма Д. Донцов. Интересен тот факт, что украинских социал-демократов, в частности Д. Донцова и Л. Юркевича, считал «буржуазными националистами» за их позиции по организации рабочего движения российский социал-демократ, лидер большевиков В. Ульянов (Ленин). Виды украинского национализма * Радикальный национализм * Либеральный национализм * Гражданский национализм * Умеренный национализм Националистические организации и движения В истории Украины был целый ряд организаций, которые исповедовали националистическую идеологию. К таковым можно отнести: Украинская Военная Организация, Группа украинской национальной молодёжи, Лига украинских националистов, Союз украинской националистической молодёжи, Организация Украинских Националистов, Союз Независимой Украинской Молодёжи, Украинская Националистическая Союз, Украинская межпартийная ассамблея, Украинская Национальная Ассамблея — Украинская Народная Самооборона, Государственная самостоятельность Украина, Украинская консервативная республиканская партия, Украинская национальная консервативная партия. ОУН и ее предшественники thumb|right|250px|[[Евген Коновалец.]] thumb|right|250px|[[Степан Бандера.]] Одной из самых влиятельных и известных украинских националистических организаций была Организация Украинских Националистов. ОУН была создана на I Конгрессе (Сборе) украинских националистов в Вене 27 января−3 февраля 1929 года в результате объединения нескольких радикальных националистических организаций: * Украинская войсковая организация (УВО), * Лига украинских националистов (Подебрад, Чехословакия), * Группа украинской национальной молодёжи (Прага) * Союз украинской националистической молодёжи (Львов), Первым руководителем ОУН в 1929 году стал руководитель УВО Евген Коновалец. После его убийства в 1938 в ОУН произошёл раскол организации на две фракции — ОУН(р), так называемую «революционную ОУН», которая более известна как ОУН(б) /«Организация украинских националистов (бандеровское движение)»/ по имени её руководителя Степана Бандеры, — и группировку сторонников Андрея Мельника, известную как ОУН(м). На начальном этапе существования ОУН сложился определенный набор центральных мировоззренческих принципов, которые на протяжении десятилетий оставались неизменными, но при этом они никак не могли рассматриваться как монопольный идеологический продукт только самой ОУН — в целом они совпадали с базовыми мировоззренческими принципами любого национализма (государственность нации, её суверенитет, культурная гомогенность). Однако трактовка этих принципов, способы их реализации и взаимодействия с другими идеологиями имели «местную специфику» и менялись, правда, различными темпами и в разных устремлениях в отдельных ответвлениях движения. По завершении Второй мировой войны в Европе оба лидера своих ОУН оказались в зоне оккупации западных союзников, а к концу 1945 — в сфере интересов спецслужб западных стран. Особую активность, как и ранее, проявила ОУН(б). С официальным началом холодной войны в 1947 году их активность в эмигрантской среде, при поддержке разведок США и Великобритании, возросла, в то время как активность на территории Украины и Польши усилиями служб безопасности СССР и Польши подходила к концу. Попытки ОУН наладить связь с исчезающим за железным занавесом подпольем потерпела неудачу — из 19 сброшенных в 1952 году связных 18 попали в МГБ. В то же время, ещё с 1946 года в самой ОУН(б) назревал внутренний раскол между «ортодоксами» во главе с Бандерой и «реформистами», представленными Зиновием Матлой и Львом Ребетом, — который фактически оформляется в 1956. Тогда из ОУН(б) выделилась третья ОУН, возглавляемая Зиновием Матлой и Львом Ребетом и получившая название «Заграничная ОУН», или ОУН(з) (также, из-за количества лидеров её называют «двійкарі» (от « » — «двойка»)). ОУН(м) в то же время наладила контакты с представителями УНР и постепенно отошла от радикально-националистической основы, став право-консервативной партией. ОУН(б) эволюционировала слабо, фактически оставаясь на позициях начала 30-х годов — несмотря на это, она доминировала в националистической эмигрантской среде, в особенности, США и Канады, став особенно востребованной в период пика холодной войны в первой половине 1980-х. К концу 80-х гг. XX века оба движения полулегально вернулись на Украину. Легализация обеих ОУН произошла в начале 90-х годов — причём ОУН(б) легализовалась в виде политической партии — Конгресс украинских националистов (КУН), а ОУН(м) в виде общественно-политического движения. К началу XXI века КУН имеет минимальный вес на политической арене Украины, деятельность же ОУН(м) политическими наблюдателями не отмечается. Национализм в независимой Украине Процесс национального возрождения 1989—1991 гг в СССР ознаменовался появлением новых, альтернативных КПУ политических партий и движений, преимущественно национал-демократического направления: «Народное движение Украины за перестройку», Украинская Республиканская Партия и другие. Однако, в короткое время значительная часть наиболее активных граждан, преимущественно молодёжь, разочаровалась в новейших национал-демократических течениях, обвиняя их в политической нерешительности и чрезмерной умеренности во взглядах. Так 19 августа 1989 члены молодёжного крыла украинской Хельсинской Группы на горе Маковка провозгласили создание Союза Независимой Украинской Молодёжи. Снумовцы открыто манифестировали выход Украины из состава СССР как цель своей деятельности; воспитание молодёжи в духе патриотизма на примерах национально—освободительной борьбы ОУН и УПА и т.д. Хотя СНУМ и была организацией нелегальной и действовала в условиях идеологических табу и запретов, однако, она быстро нашла сторонников по всей Украине. Менее чем за год со дня своего образования СНУМ в своих рядах объединила около тысячи националистически настроенных молодых людей из всех регионов Украины. В мае 1990 года общее количество областных организаций СНУМ увеличивается до 18. Существовала ячейка СНУМ в Перемышле, Польша. Главным средством деятельности Союза была агитационная и просветительская работа, организация митингов, забастовок, голодовок и пикетов. На своих первых нелегальных митингах в Киеве и Львове снумовцы собирали деньги для печати своих манифестов и периодических изданий (свои газеты и листовки СНУМ печатала в Литве и нелегально ввозила в УССР), что дало возможность распространять свои идеи в массах. Члены союза устраивали театрализованные представления с сожжением комсомольских билетов в Киеве, Львове, Тернополе, Ровно, Дубно. Снумовцы организовали бойкот весеннего призыва в Советскую Армии. Весной 1990 СНУМ принимает активное участие в парламентских выборах. Депутатом от СНУМ становится Игорь Деркач. В 1990 г. организация всё отчётливее поляризуется на два лагеря: радикальный (формируется вокруг А. Витовича и Д. Корчинского) и демократический. См. также * Бандеризм Примечания Литература * Alexander F. Tsvirkun History of political and legal Teachings of Ukraine, Kharkiv, 2008 * John Alexander Armstrong, "Ukrainian Nationalism", Columbia University Press, 1963. * Alexander J. Motyl, "The turn to the right : the ideological origins and development of Ukrainian nationalism, 1919-1929", Published: Boulder, : East European quarterly ; New York : distributed by Columbia University Press, 1980, ISBN 0-914710-58-3 * Kenneth C. Farmer, "Ukrainian nationalism in the post-Stalin era : myth, symbols, and ideology in Soviet nationalities policy", Kluwer Boston, 1980, ISBN 90-247-2401-5 * Andrew Wilson, "Ukrainian Nationalism in the 1990s: A Minority Faith", Cambridge University Press, 1996, ISBN 0-521-57457-9 * Ernst B. Haas, "Nationalism, Liberalism, and Progress", Cornell University Press, 1997, ISBN 0-8014-3108-5, Chapter seven: Russia and Ukraine, pp. 324–410 * Ronald Grigor Suny, Revenge of the Past: Nationalism, Revolution, and the Collapse of the Soviet Union", Stanford University Press, 1993, ISBN 0-8047-2247-1 * Paul Robert Magocsi, "The Roots of Ukrainian Nationalism: Galicia As Ukraine's Piedmont", University of Toronto Press, 2002, ISBN 0-8020-4738-6 * Andrew Wilson, "The Ukrainians: Unexpected Nation", Yale University Press, 2002, ISBN 0-300-09309-8 Ссылки * Ukrainian Patriot's Credo, a poem by Basil Bucolic * Oleksandr Palchenko. Ukrainian nation and Ukrainian people. First Social Agreement. * "Bourgeois nationalists": as they were depicted by the Soviet propaganda. Ukrayinska Pravda * Bourgeois nationalism. Ukrainian Tyzhden. Fall 2011. * Liu Shaoqi. Internationalism and nationalism * [http://www.isreview.org/issues/13/marxism_nationalism_part1.shtml Lewis, T. Marxism and Nationalism]. "International Socialist Review" Issue 13. August–September 2000 Категория:Украинский национализм